Normally a mobile device refers to a kind of electronic device based on mobility and portability. With remarkable growth of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices are increasingly popular. A mobile device may now offer a variety of end-user functions, in addition to a traditional voice call function, such as a short message service (SMS), a digital camera, a music player, a digital broadcast service, an e-mail service, an instant messenger service, and the like.
As market demands for various multimedia services of high quality increase, a new mobile device may support a high-speed data communication service. For instance, mobile devices that support LTE (Long Term Evolution) services are gradually increasing. These LTE services are offered using a number of different frequency bands.
In order to support such LTE services, a conventional mobile device should support multiple bands. Therefore, such a mobile device may include a plurality of transmitter apparatuses each of which corresponds to each frequency band. Each transmitter apparatus includes a transmission/reception (TX/RX) isolation unit, a power amplifier, a transmission filter, and the like, suitable for a corresponding specific frequency band. Since different transmitter apparatuses are used for different frequency bands, a conventional mobile device may often confront a shortage of space for accommodating components. Additionally, too many components may cause complicated circuitry of transmitter apparatuses and an increase of production costs.